Dating Truths Revealed
by Na-cat
Summary: Mimi is visiting from America, she's in for a surprise when she finds out who's dating who. Taiorato. Threesome, not love triangle. Taiora Taito Sorato.


I don't want any flames, so I'm going to spoil the surprise with a Warning ùù

This story involves **Taiorato**, that's **TaiXSoraXMatt** -no not a love triangle, the three of them together at the same time, as in a threesome.

Can't deal with that? Then it's best that you don't read.

Now, for those of you that are going to read, there are also a few warnings :

This is a highly unrealistic view of threesomes, definately not how it would really happen.  
This fic resembles my other works so much that it hurts. Hopefully that'll go unoticed by you guys and you can enjoy it :)

Oh, and isn't Taiorato a great word? XD

* * *

Tachikawa Mimi was shaking with excitement as she walked into the café situated on a corner of one of Odaiba's streets. She was in Tokyo for the week on one of her visits from America. All of the digidestined -new and old- had agreed to gather in that particular café, so that they could all celebrate Mimi coming over to Japan. Mimi casually walked through the little café, until she spotted her friends.

"Hey guys!" she called running towards them.

"Mimi!" Miyako called right back. The two girls ran towards each other with outstretched arms. They both grabbed the other girl in a hug and started jumping up and down and squealing.

"Oh man, Mimi hasn't even been here five minutes and my ears are already feeling the strain." Daisuke complained, putting his hands over his ears.

"Davis!" cried Miyako as she whacked him around the back of the head.

"Don't worry," laughed Mimi. "It's all right, I think it's sweet that he jokes like that." Daisuke gave Miyako a smug look, she scowled back. Mimi sat herself down and looked around the table. Familiar faces smiled back at her, it was so good to be back! And everyone was there! Wait a minute, everyone except for...

"Hey where are Tai, Sora and Matt?" asked Mimi confused. She had her own theory about where Sora and Matt might be -Sora had spoken to her about a few feelings she held towards the blond. She had no idea where Tai might be though. Koushiro blushed slightly as he explained :

"Well, I think I know why Tai and Sora might be held up." A few of the others giggled, Mimi started to giggle too, then it clicked :

"Don't you mean Sora and Matt?" Jyou nodded and said :

"That's what I would have thought too." Koushiro frowned.

"I don't think so, recently Tai and Sora have been acting differently, as if they're much closer."

"I noticed that too." agreed Hikari.

"But there's no way Sora could be going out with Tai, she likes Matt. She told me so." protested Mimi, though she was beginning to feel a little confused. A quick look around the table told her she wasn't the only one.

"Tai can get any girl he wants!" Daisuke cut in, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Davis! Watch it! You nearly spilt my lemonade!" screeched Miyako. "How do you know Tai even 'wants' Sora that way anyway."

"I saw them fooling around on the soccer field the other day. Sora was trying on Tai's goggles, and they were so flirting!" Daisuke retold the encounter in a way worthy of a gossip princess.

"Sorry guys but Yamato was staring after Sora with a certain glint in his eye the other night when we went bowling, and she was sending those looks right back at him!" surprisingly Jyou was the one who joined Daisuke in his retelling of relationship hints. Mimi was frantically nodding to show her approval.

"I'm sure Matt feels the same way about Sora." she stated.

"Um... I dunno... that doesn't really sound like Matt..." Takeru trailed off.

"What do you mean?" inquired Hikari. Takeru fidgeted as he explained :

"Well... uh.. you know... the whole... um looking at, well, _girls_ thing." Several of the Chosen just looked confused, some eyebrows raised questionably and Miyako punched the air shouting :

"Ah Ha! YES! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" demanded Daisuke, desperate to be let in.

"Oh nothing." she tried to dismiss it as she averted the curious looks she was getting. Everyone was quiet, when suddenly Ken spoke up :

"Yolei's right." he simply stated.

"Uh what do you mean by that?" asked Daisuke, looking more confused than ever.

"Well, I believe that it's much more likely that Tai and Matt are together."

"What? Taichi with Matt?" Asked Daisuke, gaping.

"Yeah? You got a problem with that?" asked Yolei, slapping the boy's jaw up.

"No, no, of course not." he defended,seeming slightly fearful of Miyako.

"Um Yolei, are you sure of that?" asked Iori.

"Of course I am! It's so obvious! And so cute too!" she exclaimed. Her eyes twinkled as she stared off dreamily.

"Are you guys crazy? I think we would have noticed something like _that_ about our friends."

"That would mean we would have noticed if there was anything between either of them and Sora too though." countered Hikari. Several others decided to voice their disagreement, and the group was soon drowned in the noise of the debate. Fed up, Mimi abruptly stood up, knocking her chair back.

"Everyone, quit it! The only way we can find out about what's really going on with Sora, Tai and Matt is to ask them!"

"Ask us what?" everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Behind Mimi stood the three previously missing digidestined. Sora had been the one to ask the question, she stood in the middle with one arm wrapped around each boy. The gossiping teens all stared at the newcomers like a bunch of rabbits caught in headlights.

"You know, it's kind of rude to talk so much about your friends' love lives." joked Tai. Most of the other digidestined had the decency to look a little ashamed. Daisuke though, had never been one to be humbled by such feelings.

"Taichi-sempai! It can't be true that you're with Yamato like that! Can it?" he cried. Taichi smiled as he turned to the blond in question.

"There's no point denying it, is there?" Taichi grinned throughout the question.

"I guess not" replied Yamato, as they both shrugged out of Sora's grasp to embrace each other. Jyou cleared his throat :

"Well that's, um, original." Wincing, Mimi took Sora's hand in her own two with a look on her face.

"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry. You must be so terribly upset." To her surprise, Sora laughed.

"Why ever would I be upset?" Now she had everyone -par Taichi and Yamato- confused.

"But I thought you liked Matt!" exclaimed Mimi.

"Or Tai." added Izzy.

"I do." nodded Sora.

"You do what?" asked Hikari, frowning.

"Like him."

"Like who?" Hikari's frown deepened.

"Both." By now, everyone was baffled. What the hell was Sora going on about? Couldn't she see that the two boys she liked were currently holding hands?

"Uhh Sora," called Mimi, smiling nervously. "you do know that those two-" she nodded in Taichi and Yamato's direction "- just sort of declared that they're, well, together."

"Of course I know they're together." Sora was trying her hardest not to laugh at her friends' expressions, they truly were priceless! They were probably even wondering if she was demented! Deciding she'd already put them all through enough, Sora started to explain :

"Of course, that's really only a small detail," she stated as she confidently strided past Mimi. "A minor little thing none of us really concern ourselves with," she continued as she walked over to the boys. "Because ultimately," she was grinning like mad as she edged her way between Taichi and Yamato. "They both belong," she paused, savouring the looks on her friends' faces. "...To me." She finished as she slung an arm over each of her boys' shoulders.

The group fell silent, for what seemed to be a long time. The silence was eventually broken -as it usually was- by a certain loud boy :

"Whaaaaat?!" was all that fell from Daisuke's mouth as he stared bug eyed at the three.

"What exactly do you, um, mean?" Mimi managed to ask.

"It's quite simple really." Yamato smiled with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"It is," agreed Sora. "I love Tai and Tai loves Matt, Matt loves Tai and Tai loves me, Matt loves me and love him."

"You're kidding right?" asked Miyako with a nervous laugh.

"Nope." Yamato shook his head.

"But you..." Miyako tried to ask.

"But me?"

"But Tai!"

"Yes Tai."

"And Sora?"

"Yes Sora."

"And you?"

"Yes me."

"You... ah... bah... ngh..." They left the purple haired girl to recover by means of her monosyllabic rant alone. Many of the digidestined had just been blankly staring ahead -occasionally having blinking fits- for the past few minutes.

"Wow, this really is something I would never have dreamt up." commented Hikari.

"It is kind of weird." agreed Takeru.

"You guys think it's weird?" laughed Tai."Just imagine how we felt when we figured it out!" His comment set off Sora and Yamto and the three of them laughed wildly. Soon all of the digidestined were contaminated with the side-splitting laughter. After all laughter was known to be one of the best ways of relieving stress.

Eventually the laughter died away, and everyone seemed a little calmer and a little more at ease. With the new mood set, Takeru asked a question :

"So are you guys like a couple, but with three of you?"

"Yeah, apparently it's called a threesome." Sora informed him.

"In reality, it's more like we're Sora's bitches" put in Tai, though he was joking. It's a shame Jyou didn't realise as much, causing him to choke on his drink. Once Mimi had patted him on the back and assured her he could breath, she went over to Sora.

"Sora..." she began.

"It's okay," smiled the other girl. "You don't have to say it."

"Oh but I do," insisted Mimi. "Sora, I'll admit I'm surprised and that I find it a little strange. But I'm willing to overlook that if you answer me this : Are you happy?" Sora took a moment to think. She thought about her new love life and how much she was enjoying it. She looked over at Taichi and Yamato who seemed to be having a miniature sword fight with straws. They could be such idiots, her idiots, her boys. She couldn't live with out them, and she wouldn't change them for the world. She turned back to Mimi with the most sincere smile on her face as she answered :

"Yes, I am happy, I really do believe I am."

And that was all Mimi needed to hear.


End file.
